Chick Flick
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Mirai Trunks is in love with Mirai Gohan when he dies, now what is he supposed to do when he meets Chibi Gohan? What about his angel? Will he ever get his happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own DBZ in any way, or in any place. ^^

Trunks struggled to keep his mind on his training instead of the soft tender feeling of Gohan's hands on his… 

            'There my mind goes again…' Trunks groaned at himself. 'I have to stay focused! The androids could attack any moment, so I have to keep my thoughts off of my non-existent love life!'

            "Trunks are you paying attention?"

            The deep voice cut right through his scattered brain.

            "Yes Gohan-san." Trunks murmured a reply. 

            "No you're not. Let's stop for today… You're not going to learn anything if you're not paying attention." 

            Trunks hated the pang of disappointment in his sensei's voice.

            "I'm sorry." Trunks muttered.

            "It's okay. You've been working hard. You've progressed much faster then I excepted." 

            Trunks loved the hint of pride in Gohan's voice.

            Gohan watched the thirteen year old's spark with happiness.

            'Oh kami… why do these thoughts haunt me?' Gohan questioned as he thought about how he wanted to hold Trunks in his arms and kiss him until…

            Trunks saw the glazed look that had come over Gohan's eyes.

            "Gohan?" he questioned. "Shouldn't we be getting home now?"

            Gohan's thoughts broke apart, and he nodded.

            "We don't want to keep your mother worrying."

                                                ************

            Bulma studied the two as they came in.

            'So they haven't realized their love for each other yet… It will come… But I fear that they may be taken apart before it does occur… I will have to play a role in their relationship after all.' Bulma thought with a smirk that very much resembled her late husband's.

            "Boys!" 

            Gohan and Trunks turned from where they were ravaging out the fridge.

            "Yes?" Trunks asked with a mouthful of food.

            "I… ah.. have to run out for the night. I'm going to be staying with a friend." Bulma said hurriedly.

            "Ok," both boys replied at the same time, before turning back to their food supply.

            Bulma snuck quietly out of the house.

            "Come on guys… don't be stupid Saiyans… reveal your true feelings…"

            Gohan and Trunks crashed in the living room and started to watch a movie marathon.

            "Trunks… turn the channel, this is such a chick flick! I mean come on, the girl will fall in love with the guy, the guy will fall in love with the girl, they'll go out, break up, and then get back together pledging love forever."

            "Fine…" Trunks quickly turned the channel.

            'How come we can't work like that then, Gohan?' Trunks wondered. 

            'How come we can't work like that then, Trunks?' Gohan pondered.

            They both looked at each other, and turned a bright shade of red, before turning away.

            "Gohan, don't you have a date or something tonight?" Trunks asked, trying to change the subject, but realizing he had just failed miserably.

            "Hell no." Gohan answered, leaning back on the couch. "What about you Trunks? What's a cute kid like you do here on a Friday night?"

            Right after saying that sentence Gohan wanted to punch all his teeth out.

            Trunks didn't reply, but he wanted to run over to Gohan and hug him and kiss him until…

            Trunks shook his head, knowing that Gohan would never return those feelings.

            "Have you ever wanted something so bad, that you'd almost kill for it, Trunks? But you know that no matter how much you want it, you can never have it?" Gohan asked, his voice almost in a whisper.

            Trunks's head shot up. Could Gohan be talking about what he hoped he was talking about?

            "Yes Gohan…"

            Gohan  moved closer to Trunks, until they were almost touching.

            "What is it that you wanted Trunks? Or is what you want?" Gohan whispered.

            'YOU!' Trunks mind screamed as Gohan moved closer to Trunks.

            "You…" Trunks whispered so that his voice was barely audible.

            Gohan froze, his mind spinning in turmoil.

            'He loves me just as I love him…' the realization dawned over Gohan.

            Suddenly before Trunks knew what he was doing he had pressed his lips against Gohan's.

            Gohan's eyes widened, as he felt the thirteen-year old's silky pale lips kiss his own.

            Gohan knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help himself, he forced his tongue into Trunks's mouth, exploring the insides in the way he had imagined himself doing for so many weeks.

             Finally when they couldn't breath, they parted. Gohan stroked a piece of Trunks's purple locks out of his face.

            "Gohan I love you so much…" Trunks whispered, staring into Gohan's obsidian eyes.

            "I love you Trunks… more then you can ever imagine." 

            The two spent the night exploring their new found love.

            When Bulma returned home the next morning, Trunks and Gohan were curled up together on the couch.

            "Finally…" Bulma whispered, she slipped into the kitchen, letting the two demi-Saiyans sleep, as she began to make breakfest.

            Trunks awoke to the smell of burning toast.

            'Mmm… mom's home…' 

            Trunks's eyes shot open.

            'Mom's home! And I'm on the couch snuggling with Gohan!! Oh shit…'

            Trunks shook Gohan, who groaned.

            "Trunks…"

            "Shh.. Gohan, Mom's home."

            Gohan was instantly awake too.

            "What should we tell her Gohan?" Trunks asked, near tears.

            "Shh love." Gohan said, putting a finger on Trunks's lips. "We'll tell her the truth. She'd figure it out sooner or later anyway."

            Trunks and Gohan padded out into the kitchen, where Bulma was attempting to cook something.

            The two sat quietly down at the table.

            Bulma turned around and put some eggs in front of them.

            "Have a good night?" she asked grinning.

            Trunks nearly spat out his eggs.

            "How long have you known Mrs. Breifs?" Gohan asked, quietly.

            "Long enough to know that you're both extremely stubborn." Bulma answered.

            "So it's okay with you mom?" Trunks asked.

            Bulma nodded.

            "Of course. You two need each other. No one can deny you that. It would be this way, even if it wasn't okay with me. Life just works in ironic ways." Bulma said, gazing off into space.

Trunks and Gohan looked at Bulma, and both of them gripped each

other's hand under the table.

"Everything will be okay now…" Gohan said smiling.

But he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

A week later, Bulma left again, to her 'secret' place. Trunks and Gohan still weren't sure were she was going, but the knew why she was leaving.  

That night Gohan and Trunks experienced their love to a new degree that they had never suspected. 

But a dark shadow loomed ahead in the future.

Gohan and Trunks continued to train, as the androids still remained. Trunks tried harder and harder to accomplish his goal, and he always seemed to brush his fingertips against it, before falling back to the ground, non-Super Saiyan.

But Gohan was patient, and cheered Trunks on. Scolding him when necessary, but always suggesting. 

On one particularly close day, the two of them were laying in the sun, just enjoying life, but still their worries kept clouding over their happy thoughts of love.

Then the androids attacked.

And Gohan left…

Forever.

Trunks flew desperately through the rain, staring disbelieving at the ruins beneath him.

"GOHAN!"

Trunks landed, and saw Gohan lying stiff, not moving.

A numb feeling began to fill Trunks's body, as he remembered the memories and the love that they had shared. 

He knelt by the body of his lover, and cried out his rage. Tears  streaked down his face, mingling with the falling rain.

"GOHAN!" he screamed again, and felt a new sensation of power overtake his body.

He knew what it was, but took no pride in it, as he was too overwhelmed with grief.

The spiky golden hair, and the crystal ice chips of eyes, with the golden surrounding aura could mean only one thing…

Trunks had Super Saiyan.

'What good is this, if I had to lose my Gohan to get it?' Trunks's mind screamed, as he pounded the ground in frustration.

Trunks lay next to Gohan's body for hours, just sobbing. He could see the shattered pieces of his heart scattered across the ground.

Finally Trunks stood.

"Gohan, I swear your death won't be in vain. I will find a way to kill those bastards! They won't hurt anyone else. And as always… I pledge my love to you forever… Let's hope this does turn out like one of your cheesy chick flicks… Then we'll be together again one day…"

Author's Note: ******sobs** Such a sad story… but I wanted to write it… Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two In the eyes of Son Gohan

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own DBZ. **cries**

Chapter Two- In the eyes of Son Gohan

After knocking Trunks out I flew as fast as I could  to the androids. 

I knew I couldn't win.

Trunks knew I couldn't win.

But… I wanted him to be able to live. For real. He had never known a life without the androids.  I loved him enough to let him go leave that life.

He would be stronger then me. 

He would surpass me.

But I felt like I was holding him back.  He was scared. He needed Super Saiyan. Then he would avenge our home.

And he would be free.

Even if it meant my death.

I was surprised to feel tears coming to my eyes, but I ignored them as I landed in front of those treacherous bastards. The androids.

As we battled it started to rain. They mocked me. But I hurt them. And I promised the hurt would return to them, as soon as they destroyed me.

My Trunks-kun would destroy them, I promised them. They laughed at me.

As I lay dying by their attacks, my thoughts focused on Trunks, to ignore the pain shooting their body every second.

'Good-bye my love… You were everything to me… I needed to return everything to you… Good-luck… perhaps we will meet again…'

I was still there when Trunks came for me.

I wasn't alive, but I was there. I guess I was a spirit. 

I felt his pain radiate throughout the destroyed town. And I wanted to hold him, and tell him to stop his tears, and to go avenge us.

He fell asleep by me shortly, not leaving my body. The rain poured on him, and I wandered over and lay by his warm body, and caressed his hair.

"Trunks…" I whispered in his ear, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I was dead afterall.

"I love you… I gave you this gift… Go avenge our love…" 

And I lay by him until he woke.

When he stood up, I knew I had to leave soon to go to the OtherWorld. 

"Gohan, I swear your death won't be in vain. I will find a way to kill those bastards! They won't hurt anyone else. And as always… I pledge my love to you forever… Let's hope this does turn out like one of your cheesy chick flicks… Then we'll be together again one day…"

I laughed out loud, but tears streamed down what I supposed was my face.

"Good-bye Trunks…"

I felt myself leaving, but as I did, I kissed him one last time.

And then I was in heaven with the others. I was another fallen Z fighter.

Author's Note: Short I know. Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com I think I'm just gonna add one more part.


	3. Chapter Three Past Tears

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own anything that can make me money. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Chapter Three- Past Tears

            I am in the past.

            _My arms they ache as I hang, chained, suspended from a wall. Blood rolls from wrists onto my face becoming bloody tears. But I pay no heed to the pain in my body, but to the horror in my eyes. In front of me stands the nightmare of my life. The monster of destruction. The God of War. That took away my beloved, and is hurting again.  The Android Seventeen is touching my Gohan and tortures him. I scream out and cry, but Seventeen does nothing but laugh at me, as Gohan convulses in pain. I can not move, as Seventeen hurts him._

_            I can not stop him._

_            Then Gohan begins to change and then Chibi Gohan is the victim of Seventeen's wraith. This stuns me for a moment, as blood and bile build up in my mouth. And then Chibi Gohan's screams echo over my body. And my tears begin again._

_            Tears of water.          _

_            Tears of salty water._

_            Tears of pain._

_            Tears of torture._

_            Tears of blood._

_            And then it's Mirai Gohan, and then Chibi Gohan. Their faces and bodies switch quickly, until I feel as though I'm going to be dizzy and sick. And Seventeen just laughs. Mocking my love, pain, and tears._

            I wake myself up screaming and crying.  I sit up and pant, trying to calm my speeding heart. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It can't be real. My beloved is dead.

            The words ring in my mind for a minute, and before I know it I am doubled over crying again. I whisper his name tasting the tears running into my mouth.

            "Trunks...?"

            My name is whispered softly and abruptly into my ear, and my tears stop for a moment, and I look up into those eyes. Those eyes that are almost painful to look at because they're so pure and innocent and so full of life.

            "Trunks, are you okay?"

            I stare at Chibi Gohan for a moment before coming to my senses.

            "I'm fine Gohan. Go back to bed."

            He crawled up next to me in my bed instead, and a lump started to form in my throat, tears threatening to overpour again.

            "No. You're not okay." 

            For a moment I find how ironic it is that this eleven-year old is telling me how I feel, but he's right. I'm  not okay.

            I nodded my head, lost in thoughts.

            "I just had a bad dream." I answered softly.

            "Why don't you tell me about it? It might help." Gohan recommends smiling at me.

            "Not in this case it won't." I say with a bitter laugh.

            "Okay..." Gohan murmers softly. "But I don't want you crying in your sleep anymore. It hurts."

            I frowned.

            "What do you mean it hurts?"

            "Everyone knows you're sad for some reason Trunks-kun. We want to help you." Gohan explained.

            "Gohan... I lost someone I loved very much... I'm partially to blame for h- their death... And know I've met someone that is almost exactly like them. And it hurts me to look at them, because I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'm going to end up hurting them."

            Gohan looked down at the blanket on the bed, and played with a tiny hole in it.

            "It's me isn't it?" he asked, his voice in a tiny whisper.

            I felt tears build up in my eyes again, and few even fell onto his finger.

            "Trunks, I'm sorry that I hurt your heart." 

            I was shocked.

            "No! No, Gohan. You don't hurt me! Not at all... It's just that..."

            "Tell me please Trunks. I'll be able to help you if I know the problem." Gohan pleaded.

            "I doubt that kid... But in my time... Mirai Gohan and I were in love."

            I could see Gohan's eyes widen a bit in  amazement.

            "He trained me, and he was hurt very badly because of my interference in a battle one day. And then... he left. He went alone on a fight without me with his injuries and he died..."

            The tears were pouring freely now.

            "And Gohan, God I miss him so much. It's all my fault."

            Suddenly Chibi Gohan was hugging me, I hiccuped a little.

            "It's not your fault Trunks. Not at all."

            "How can you know? How can you know that if Gohan had never met me, he would still be alive now?" I questioned.

            "Trunks, I think that Mirai Gohan would have rather lived one short life with you, then a million lives without you." Gohan whispered.

            "How can you know?" I questioned stupidly.

            "Because I am him in a sense, right?" Gohan smiled and leaned back. "Please don't cry anymore Trunks."

            I nodded still staring at him.

            "We better go to bed." Gohan said. 

            I nodded again, and leaned back into my pillow. However, Gohan didn't leave. He snuggled up next to me and grinned.

            "Can I sleep here tonight Trunks-kun?"

            I smiled slightly at him.

            "If you want to, Gohan."

            "I do." and he shut his perfect obsidian eyes.

            And this time, I slept soundly.

            Author's Note: Okay, I lied this isn't going to be the last part. ^^ I think one or two more parts. The next one I think will have Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan meeting again after Mirai Trunks is killed by Cell. *cries* Anyway, I'll try and get that part out faster then I did this one. Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter Four An Angel's New Light

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own DBZ…. But **glomps Gohan**

Chapter Three- An Angel's New Light

            Gohan's eyes snapped open as he felt the familiar chi surge into existence next to him.

            "No..." he whispered, realizing that it could mean only one thing. "No!"

            Then he saw the still figure laying next to him, changed by time. But still beautiful.

            Then he sat up.

            "Gohan..." Trunks whispered, staring longingly at Gohan.

            "Trunks.... Oh Kami... oh no... Why? What happened to you?" 

            Trunks suddenly looked around, and realized what had happened.       

            "Cell killed me." he whispered, disbelievingly. "God Gohan! I'm DEAD!!"

            Gohan couldn't help it. A smile slipped through his lips.

            "Oh love... your poor thing."

            Trunks stared at Gohan for a moment, really seeing him for the first.

            "Gohan... you're....you're so beautiful as an angel."

            Gohan blushed, having forgotten that he had let his long wings slip out from under their covering, while he had been resting.

            Trunks walked over to Gohan, and hugged him and started to cry. Gohan put his arms around the sobbing man.

            "G-Gohan... Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Trunks cried into Gohan's shirt.

            Gohan lifted Trunks's chin and kissed him gently on the lips.

            "I promise I'll never leave you again. But you must leave me soon."

            Trunks started into Gohan's dark eyes.

            "No Gohan! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you! That's all I've ever wanted dammit! You!" the upset demi-Saiyan was yelling.

            "Trunks... we can't be together anymore. Our souls were never meant to be one. To be together." Gohan said gently, feeling his own heart break. 

            Gohan knew what Trunks's future was supposed to be. But it still hurt him. It burned him like hell, but he knew what was really supposed to occur.

            Trunks pushed Gohan away from in disgust.

            "How?! How can you say those words!? Tell me! I love you! And don't tell me that you don't love me Gohan! How can you leave me alone like this?" Trunks felt tears rising in his eyes again.

            He couldn't stand this pain anymore. To want for Gohan for so long, and then to finally have him, only to be rejected.

            "I didn't leave you." Gohan whispered, walking towards Trunks again, and putting his feathery white wings around Trunks. "You left me. You found your true soul mate Trunks."

            Trunks blinked back tears, and stared up into the innocent face of his sensei.

            "Who?" Trunks's voice came out hoarse.

            "You know who. You love him. Don't deny it. He just doesn't know that he loves you yet. But he will Trunks. He will. It might take a long time, but he will love you, equally if not more then you love him right now." Gohan answered, hugging Trunks gently.

            "But what about you?" Trunks questioned, letting himself be hugged.

            "Trunks, I'm your guardian angel. I'll always be here for you. When you need me, I will be there. For you, and your mate." Gohan whispered, kissing Trunks as he did so.

            "Gohan..."

            "Be silent, love. For when you return, you will be with another. I won't deny that I wish more then anything that we could be together.... but I will not interfere with your fate."

            Gohan kissed Trunks one final time

            Trunks was silent as he let the time pass, and then he felt the pull of his physical body. 

            "Good-bye... You may just get your happy ending chick flick yet." 

            He only half heard the farewell, as he awoke in his real body, a tear sliding down his cheek.

            "Be with me my guardian angel..." he whispered, knowing that no one else would be able to hear him, but his angel.

                                                ****************

            Chibi Gohan didn't understand the pain. His heart had hurt so bad when Trunks had died. It had felt like part of himself had died. Been destroyed. He was so confused.

            He had been utterly confused ever since that night he had awoken to Trunks's tears, and comforted him until they both slept. Ever since then, he has always been unusually pleased to see the teenager smiling, and grinning at him. Gohan hadn't understand the feelings or thoughts that he know had towards the purple-haired Prince.

            All Gohan knew was that he had wanted to die too when Trunks had died. Part of his heart had shriveled up and died, and part of his sanity had left him.

            But, oh, he had felt so great when Trunks came back. Part of his heart had been reawakened. He wanted to smile, and shout, and grab the other demi-Saiyan. But he had known better. Yet, he could tell something was wrong with his Prince. For there was no thought that was unclear to him that Trunks was his Prince. Trunks had looked at him differently. In a different light, as though more of an equal. Gohan gave him a small smile, and Trunks had given him a small nod.

                                                            *************

            Gohan ignored the tears that were gathering at the edge of his vision, as Trunks prepared to leave.

            "Trunks... Do you have to go?" Gohan whimpered.

            "Gohan.... I have to go save my time period now. My mom is still there, alone. I promise I'll come back one day, okay?" Trunks answered the savior of Earth.

            "Why can't I come with you if you're coming back here?" Gohan questioned.

            Trunks tried to hide the smirk that almost crossed his features. His Guardian Angel had been right, his beloved was starting to come to terms with his feelings.

            Trunks gave Gohan a tiny hug.

            "Because I don't when I'm coming back. Or when I can." 

            Trunks wanted to make sure that he was born in this time period. He didn't really want to screw things up here, but he couldn't leave his love alone, could he? Then again, he could die in the battle with the androids, but that was unlikely. His Angel would have warned him of that.

            Gohan hugged Trunks back, blinking back tears.

            Trunks was reminded strongly of the scene in heaven with Mirai Gohan.

            "Trunks..." Gohan started to protest again. 

            Trunks put a finger to soft lips, he was dying to touch, but had still been confined from.

            "Gohan, did you know you have a guardian angel?" Trunks whispered.

            "My dad, right?" Gohan asked, as tears did start to pour down velvet cheeks.

            "Maybe. But I've met another angel that's promised to protect you and me. As long as I'm gone, he'll be with you, okay? I will do everything in my power to make it back to you. The only thing that will stop me is if there is no more breath in my body, understand?"

            Gohan gave a tiny nod, and then suddenly he leaned forward and kissed Trunks. Trunks was thoroughly taken aback. He has always thought he'd be the one to give Gohan the kiss. The kiss was much more sloppy and inexperienced then anything Trunks had ever had before. And he loved it.

            Trunks stroked Gohan's hair gently for a moment, and then he got up.

            "I'll be back. I promise."        

            Gohan nodded, as he started to cry again.

            After Trunks left the room, Gohan whispered six more words.

            "Please do, I love you Trunks."

            And then he heard the sound of feathers.

Author's Note: Please review, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. I'm planning on doing on more part kids. ^^


	5. Chapter Five From the Future To The Futu...

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own anything.... but *glomps present teen Gohan*

Chapter Five- From the Future to the Future

            Trunks stared at the place that had been his home for so long. This place was dear to him, but the memories were already beginning to flock at him, and attack. He had to leave. 

            True, he had destroyed the androids a long time ago. Seven years in fact. But he wanted to make absolutely sure that he had been born. Trunks also had not wanted to leave his mother alone. His mother had always meant so much. Letting him train, even when she was scared that every night he wouldn't come home. But then she had died.

            He had been devastated. Bulma had been so calm about it, when she had told him. She had told him so simply that she was dying. He had cried for a long time, but she had told him to go back to his love. Trunks had been shocked, and wanted to know how long she had know, but she had just smiled that secret little smile. Then he had sat with her, until her spirit departed. 

            The last word she had whispered had been 'Vegeta.'

            And he cried for a long time, but it was true, his mother would be happier. She was with her friends again, and she was with her Saiyan Prince.

            Trunks knew that it was best not to stay here too long. He would get too wrapped up in the memories that he had lived here. So he had packed quickly, and quietly, taking very little, only what he absolutely needed. Then in the dead of night, with the stars twinkling overhead, and the moon bathing him in a milky white light, he headed back to his love.

            "Protect me my angel, and I pray that my love is still true."

            And he left his home.

                                                ***********

            Gohan sat quietly in class trying to ignore the loving gazes that the pigtailed girl sitting next to him was throwing at him. He had no interest in this Videl Satan. None at all. But for some stupid reasons she had gotten the idea, that he liked her. Of course, Gohan was much too shy to admit to her, that he was already in love with someone else. But what he would have told her anyway? That he was in love with someone that he had met when he was eleven, seven years ago? The thought even seemed absurd to him. But he still loved his Saiyan Prince, very much. But he had given up hope that Trunks was returning to him. He prayed every night to the Guardian Angel that Trunks said he had left behind for him, that the purple-haired demi-saiyan would return to him. But he never did. Gohan has been left alone with a broke heart. 

            "Gohan, can home with you after school today to train?" Videl asked.

            "I guess so." Gohan answered absent mindly.

            His thoughts were really on that first and only kiss they had shared before Trunks had left. Gohan hadn't known what he was doing. He had been quick and rash. But he had enjoyed it, and all the weird feelings and thoughts had been answered instantly. He loved Trunks. It was so simply really. But then he had been so afraid as he just sat there, hanging onto that  moment in which his love was revealed. What if Trunks didn't return his feelings? But then it had been so obvious, when Trunks had touched him so gently, playing with his hair. He had known that Trunks had loved him all along. 

            Gohan sighed as the bell rang, and grabbed his books and headed out of the class, with Videl at his heels. Gohan tried to forget his lost love. But somehow he could never manage it.

                                                            **********

            Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten raced as the doorbell to Capsule Corp rang. Trunks threw open the door, and his eyes got wide, before he and Goten screamed, and Trunks slammed the door.

            Bulma came towards the door.

            "What's the matter?!" she yelled.

            "One of your clones got loose again and it's at the front door!" Goten screamed.

            Bulma frowned at Goten.

            Suddenly Vegeta was behind her.

            "The brat's back?" he questioned her.

            "What?" Bulma asked, confused between brats and clones.

            "The brat from the future!" Vegeta growled, annoyed.

            "Future Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, understanding at once.

            Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten looked at each other and shrugged.

            Bulma threw open the door, and hugged an extremely confused Mirai Trunks.

            "Oh Kami! It's so good to see you again! How are you kid?"

            "I'm fine Bulma." Mirai Trunks said, coming in and grinning. "Who are the two kids that started screaming?"  

            "Oh... Oh! That was Trunks and Goten." Bulma explained.

            "Goten?" Mirai Trunks asked.

            "Goku's second son." 

            Chibi Trunks looked up at his mom.

            "Mom, who is he?"

            "Trunks, this is Trunks. But he's from the future." Bulma tried to explain to the eight year old.

            Chibi Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged again, before running off.

            "Hello brat." Vegeta said as a greeting.

            Mirai Trunks grinned, at the recognition.

            "Hello Vegeta."

            Bulma was still talking however.

            "-you can see the others when we go to drop Goten off!"

            "Gohan, too?" Mirai Trunks asked before he could stop himself.

            Bulma nodded and smiled.

            "Gohan too."

Author's Note: Okay, Truth is I cut Chapter Five in half. Busted, huh? It was just too long. I don't like my chapters to be too much longer then other chapters. And with how short Chapter Two was, I just couldn't have a chapter that long! But now I'll be able to add an extra part! ^^ Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com And don't worry, I already have the next chapter written!


	6. Chapter Six Reunion

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own DBZ.... but *glomps Mirai Trunks*

Chapter Six- Reunion

            Mirai Trunks fiddled nervously with the seatbelt in the Capsule Corp machine. Bulma leaned over an grabbed his hand.

            "Relax. There's nothing to get so fidgety about."   

            "Does Gohan have a girlfriend?" Mirai Trunks found himself blurting out, and then gazed out the window, a blush crossing his cheeks 

            "No," Bulma answered smiling.

            "What about that Videl chick?" Chibi Trunks piped up from the backseat.

            Mirai Trunks felt his stomach grow queasy.

            "Gohan doesn't like her!" Goten answered. "He says she can be a real bi-"

            "Goten!" Bulma yelled. "What would your mother say if she heard that foul language?"

            Mirai Trunks chuckled in spite of himself, and Bulma glanced over at him. 

            "A Saiyan is slow to love, but once he has, he will forever." Vegeta growled from the very back of the ship.

            Mirai Trunks glanced at his father, and gave him a slight smile. Vegeta didn't give any reply, but to lower his head, and cross his arms once again.

            "Ten more minutes."

                                                            ***********

            Gohan and Videl sparred in the forest, when Gohan felt a few familiar chis pass overhead.

            "Krillin!" Gohan yelled, jumping into the air, Videl watching curiously from the ground. "What's going on?"

            Krillin tried not to laugh as he answered. Chichi had given very precise directions on what to tell Gohan.

            "A surprise is coming Gohan." Krillin answered as seriously as possible.

            "A surprise?"

            Krillin nodded.

            Piccolo, Yamcha, and Eighteen all avoided his eyes from where they floated behind Krilllin.

            "Okay..." Gohan shrugged, as he descended back to the forest floor.

            "Why wasn't he the first one to feel the future kid's chi?" Krillin asked, as they flew off towards the Son Home.

            "Mirai Trunks is hiding himself from Gohan for the time being." Piccolo answered simply.

            "But... why?" Yamcha asked.

            "Isn't it obvious?" Eighteen explained, clearly annoyed. "Trunks wants to make sure he's not interfering with Gohan's present life."

            "Precisely." Piccolo added.

            "Oh... Trunks wants to make sure he doesn't break Gohan's heart again..." Krillin realized sadly as they raced towards the tiny home.

                                                ****************

            "We're here!" Bulma said as she began to land the ship.

            Mirai Trunks clenched his fists tighter.

            'Be with me angel...'

                                                ****************

            "We should be heading back now, Videl. It looks like Bulma is here." Gohan stated.

            Gohan started to turn, but Videl grabbed his arm.

            "Wait! I need to talk to you Gohan..."

            Gohan patiently stared down at the black-haired human.

                                                *****************

            Mirai Trunks was greeted warmly back into the fold, but only one question pressed his mind.

            "Where's Gohan?" he found himself asking. He couldn't help it, he needed to know if his love was still true.

                                                *****************

            "Gohan.... I need to be honest with you. I've loved you ever since the moment I met you. I want to be by your side." Videl started to explain calmly.

                                                *******************

            "I believe he's still in the woods training." Chichi answered smiling.

                                                ***************

            "Please let me be your girlfriend." Videl finished.

                                                ***************

            "Go find him." Chichi concluded.     

            Mirai Trunks smiled, and nodded, and went to go see his love.

            'Let my angel be with me....'

                                                ****************

            'Let my angel be with me....'

            "Videl.... I...."

                                                *****************

            Trunks ricocheted through the woods, sending out his senses for Gohan, desperately trying to find his love.

                                                *****************

            "I love another Videl."

                                                *****************

            Trunks sensed him nearby.

                                                ******************

            "What?! How?!" Videl yelled. "Who?"

                                                ******************

            Trunks sped up to reach Gohan.

                                                *****************

            "How can you do this to me, Gohan?" Videl cried, tears pouring out of her eyes.

            "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

                                                ******************

            Trunks  could spot Gohan in the clearing up ahead.... with a girl?

                                                ******************

            Videl reached out her hand....

                                                ******************

            Trunks was almost there....

                                                ******************

            Gohan didn't move as Videl's hand started to descend to smack him across the face. It wasn't like it was going to hurt anyway.

                                                *****************

            Trunks saw in awe as the girl began to threaten his love...

            "No I forbid this..." he whispered.

                                                *******************

            Suddenly right before the blow was going to hit Gohan, someone intervened.                         Videl looked up in wonder at the man who was holding her arm. Intense ice chips of blue eyes stared at her, and lavender hair tumbled down to shoulders.

            "Trunks..." Gohan whispered.

            "Hello Gohan." Mirai Trunks spoke in a tone, that made Gohan's heart begin to ache again. It was clear to Gohan what Mirai Trunks thought he and Videl were.  

            "Good-bye Videl..." Gohan said simply, not caring about the spoiled girl for the moment being. She knew how to fly, she knew where she lived. 

            Gohan took Mirai Trunks's hand, and led him away from the clearing.

            "What about-" Mirai Trunks began.

            "Don't worry  about her." Gohan cut him off.

            "So you're not-?" Mirai Trunks asked.

            Gohan shook his head.

            "Of course not. Why would I give my heart to her, when someone already holds it?"    Trunks blinked back tears, so relieved to hear those words.

            "Kami, Gohan, I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long! God... you should have left me... it would have served me right!" Mirai Trunks rambled on, tears flowing down his cheeks.

            "Shut up." Gohan whispered, pressing a finger to Trunks's trembling lips. "It hurts me to see you cry..."

Author's Note: *pats Gohan and Mirai Trunks on the head* Good boys!  One more part people... Don't worry! Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	7. Chapter Seven Chick Flick Ending

Chapter Seven- Chick Flick Ending               

            Mirai Trunks and Gohan lay in the forest until it grew dark and the stars shone high over head.

            They had talked for hours, about anything and everything. Mirai Trunks had told Gohan anything he could ever remember about his life, and Gohan had told Trunks everything about how the last seven years had been. How the pain of losing his father had been, even though there had been no enemies since.

            Trunks rolled over in the grass, and cuddled next to Gohan. Gohan put his arms around Trunks.

            "Are you getting cold, love?"

            Mirai Trunks shook his head, kissing Gohan gently. 

            "I need to tell you the truth about something Gohan." Mirai Trunks began, taking in a deep sigh.

            "Hmm?" Gohan asked patiently staring at Trunks.

            "You remember when I left and told you that you had an angel?" Trunks questioned.

            "Of course.  I prayed to my angel, whenever I needed you." Gohan answered.

            Mirai Trunks smiled softly.

            "Do you want to know about your angel?" 

            Gohan looked down at Mirai Trunks surprised.

            "There is a real angel watching over us?" 

            Mirai Trunks nodded.

            "My sensei."

            Gohan's mouth dropped open. Mirai Trunks took no time in kissing it until it was closed again. Gohan laughed softly, sending chills up Mirai Trunks's spine. The laugh hadn't changed. Still full of joy and innocence.

            "When I was killed by Cell... I met him again. He told me that you and I were meant to be.  That our love was written in the stars, because it's fate and destiny.  However, I don't want there to be any lies or secrest between us, Gohan... I loved him. I loved him very, very much."

            Mirai Trunks could see the pain that flickered across his beloved's face.

            "But our love is nothing compared. Our love stretched across all time and distance Gohan.  But.... it's hard to leave those behind, and Mirai Gohan and I both knew that, and it's because he was destined to be our angel Gohan. Our's. To watch over what he once loved, and that which he should have become." Mirai Trunks continued, hoping that this wasn't causing his love all the pain it seemed to be.

            In truth, it did hurt Gohan a lot. He had always known of course that Mirai Trunks had loved Mirai Gohan. Of course he had known. How could he have not of? But he wanted to forget about it to be truthful. To forget that Mirai Trunks had ever loved another him.

            But it healed the wound in his heart that had so quickly been made, when he heard that the they were really meant to be. And that Mirai Trunks loved him.     

            He had known that too of course, but it never ceased to amaze him, everytime when during the chorus of kisses, Trunks would let those simple words slip from his mouth.

            "Are you okay with this, my love?" Mirai Trunks questioned, waiting with baited breath for an answer that would determine so much.

            "I wouldn't want any other angel, Trunks. Our angel must be the most magnifcent one to ever walk this Earth, because he helped because together.... Do you want to know how I know this?" Gohan questioned, kissing Trunks's temple.

            Trunks's stared up into Gohan's deep soulful eyes, waiting for his answer.

            "I was praying for our angel to give me strength when I had to tell Videl I loved another. And then you appeared and saved me."    

            Gohan tased something different and salty in his mouth then, and realized he was tasting Trunks's tears again.

            "Oh Gohan... When I was looking for you in the woods, I was praying for strength from our angel too..."

            Gohan smiled and returned Trunks's kisses.

            "Everything will be okay now beloved..."

                                                            *************

            Around a week later, Mirai Trunks and Gohan had the tiny Son House to themselves since everyone else was at Capsule Corp. The two lay on the couch together, and Mirai Trunks was flipping through the channels on the TV. Gohan was laying curled up next to his chest, being content to watch whtaever the other demi-Saiyan wanted.

            Mirai Trunks suddenly paused on one of the TV channels, recgonizing the movie that was playing.

            "Trunks?"Gohan whispered, worried by the sudden stillness of his boyfriend's body. "What's wrong?"          

            "Nothing love... I've just always wanted to see how this movie ended..." Mirai Trunks answered, his face fixated on the screen.

            The chick flick movie that he watched so many years ago with Mirai Gohan was playing, but this time it was the end. All the characters were happy, as the main two characters, who undoubtly had lost each other, only to find each other again, were kissing on the screen.

            Mirai Trunks let out a choke of laughter.

            Then he heard a voice whisper in his ear...

            "_Looks like you did get your Chick Flick, little Trunks-kun_..."

            "Thank you my angel..."

Author's Note: That's the end now! I'm sure of it this time! That was such a fun story to write, but it made me so sad. (Especially when I had to stop writing it in a middle of a chapter, and then all during the school day my mind would wander back to the fic, lol) Anyway, I really haven't had this much fun writing a fic, since Captured Kindness. (A B/V) So, I was thinking since I obviously like writing couple fics, but I had most of the couples in DBZ. (I think Chichi is the biggest bitch to walk Earth, Videl is a spoiled little brat, Krillin and Eighteen don't do much for me, and I haven't seen all of GT) I was thinking maybe I could do some sort of sequel for this story possibly. Like it would be a real story, with a conflict and all, but Mirai Trunks and Gohan would be the main couple, something like that. Or I was thinking that I could write a Mirai Trunks/Mirai Gohan about how they realize they love each right away, but Bulma says no way. So, just tell me what you think anyway. Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
